Zane and Yoko
by IceAgeGirl1
Summary: Just a sweet short story about my favorite Ice Ninja and his adoptive daughter Yoko (my OC) This is the ONLY Ninjago story of mine that has been completed in a day. So enjoy! :)


Just a sweet short story about my favorite Ice Ninja and his adoptive daughter Yoko (my OC)

This is the ONLY Ninjago story of mine that has been completed in a day.

Enjoy :)

**Setting**: Ninjago City; Ninjas' apartment; Hero Suite; Kitchen, living room, bathroom and Zane's bedroom

**Time**: 7pm in the evening

**Weather**: Overcast; rainstorm

**Precipitation level**: Heavy

**Thunder**? YES

**Lightning**? NO

**Temperature**: 65 degrees F

**Brightness**: DARK

Zane was in the kitchen preparing Yoko her dinner. The guys and Nya had already eaten earlier that day when the 5-year-old was taking her evening nap. When she would awaken, she would always be hungry for something to eat after.

It was a habit of the ninja to go to sleep early and wake up early for training and 'Sun Rise Exercise', so Kai, Jay and Cole had already went to bed. Nya was on the living room couch, reading a book. She was leaning back against the arm rest with a big, firm pillow propping and supporting her back, and a blanket covering her from the waist, down. Yoko herself was also in the living room, sitting on the floor at the coffee table in front of Nya. She listened to the "Ponyo on the Cliff by the Sea- Remix" with earphone buds in her ears so she wouldn't disturb Nya while she read. Yoko hummed happily to her favorite song, not missing a beat while she drew and colored in her sketch book.

Just when her stomach was growling loud and hard, Zane came out with a bowl of steamed white rice, sweet orange sauce, chopsticks, a spoon and a napkin.

"YAY!" cheered Yoko as she clapped in excitement. Zane moved her art supplies out of the way and sat the bowl down in front of her. He took the sauce and squeezed it on top of the rice, mixing it in with the spoon.

"Thank you!" said Yoko gratefully. She kissed Zane's cheek. He sat down beside her and smiled as she grabbed the spoon and began to scoop the delicious contents in her mouth, making sounds of satisfaction and delight.

"Aren't you going to use the chopsticks?" he asked

"I don't like chopsticks." answered Yoko as she spooned more rice into her mouth. "A chopsticks is hard."

"But you need to practice." Zane took the chopsticks and broke them in two. Holding them the way they should, he picked up some rice and placed it in Yoko's mouth.

He replaced the spoon she had in her hand with the chopsticks, showing her how to hold them and how to pick up food. Back when Yoko's parents were still here, Hiroshi, her father, began teaching her when she was three. Ever since he and her mother May disappeared, she hasn't had that much practice. This happened 2 ½ years ago.

"Here, now you." Instructed Zane

Yoko lowered the chopsticks and tried to pick up a cluster of rice. She was unsuccessful when the chopsticks slipped out of her hand, landing on the table. She sighed in frustration and made a pouty face. Zane smiled a little as he picked up the sticks and placed them back in her small hands.

"Try again." He said. He watched his daughter arrange and adjust the chopsticks. Concentrating, Yoko slowly and carefully lowered them back down, picked up rice and stuck it in her mouth. Her eyes lit up as she raise raised her arms in victory. Mouth full, she smiled.

"Mm. I DID IT!" she announced, giggling. Zane smiled a sweet smile.

"Good job, sweetheart." he praised, applauding for her achievement.

"Excellent work, Yoko. Well done." said Nya in approval. She was feeling very proud of herself.

"Now keep practicing. After you've finished, it will be bath and bed time."

"Okay!" agreed Yoko as she continued to eat. Zane got up from the floor and headed back to the kitchen to clean up and wash dishes.

Later that night, Nya had gone to bed. Yoko played with her rubber ducks in the bathtub as Zane scrubbed her with a wash cloth and soap from head to toe, including to wash her hair. The bubble bath itself smelled of sweet strawberries. To Yoko, taking a bath felt fantastic. Refreshing, clean and relaxing. She wonders why some people don't like them.

Zane squeezed the wash cloth to get rid of the excess water. He then started to wash her face, making sure to get behind her ears. Afterwards, he drained the tub and grabbed a towel, setting it on his shoulder. He took Yoko's hand and helped her stand up so she will stay balanced. The bottom was slippery wet after all with water. Wrapping the towel around her, he dried her off, picked her up and carried her to his bedroom. Zane turned on the lamp to lighten up the room. He sat Yoko on the bed and searched through the clothing bin to find her a night outfit (Zane may be a boy, but he knows fashion. I mean, remember the pink, frilly apron? XD). He picked out a white and blue flutter sleeve and shirred detailed nightgown, ending at her knees. In the middle it had a picture of a polar bear curled up sleeping while it snowed lightly—for graphics. Once Zane helping put her nightgown on, Yoko left the room so he could change into his night clothes. Under 5 minutes later, it was time for bed. Zane was lying down on his side, covers up to his shoulders and facing Yoko as she climbed in bed. She got under the blanket as Zane adjusted them under her and under her chin, so she could breathe. She snuggled up close to him and relaxed in his warmth. She rested her head on his chest and immediately fell asleep. Zane smiled warmly and gently kissed her forehead.

"Sweet dreams, my little Angel." he whispered. He turned off the lights; he placed his arm on her back, keeping her close, and slowly drifted to sleep.

Do you love Zane as much as I do? Please review and give me feedback. THANK YOU!


End file.
